Manna (FoMT)
' Manna (HM64).png Manna portrait (FoMT).png th_Manna3.png th_Manna4.png Manna' is a character in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. Manna owns and manages Aja Winery with her husband, Duke. She can be found inside the house, selling grape juice and wine from 10AM to 12PM.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com When she's not at home, she usually can be found at Rose Square, chatting with Anna and Sasha. Manna is a town gossip, and loves to chat.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com She is a decent cook, and will compete in the Cooking Contest every year. She will give you the recipe for Boiled Spinach if you befriend her.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Duke and Manna frequently argue over Duke's drinking and Manna's gossiping. Manna misses her daughter, Aja, and often blames Duke that she has not come home.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Manna acts like a mother to Cliff if he takes the job at the Winery, and he becomes very important to her. 'Schedule'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Gifts'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Events' Anna's Cooking School Once you've befriended Manna and Anna, visit Anna's home in between 10:30AM and 1PM on Saturday.Cooking School fogu.com Manna is asking Anna for some cooking tips. Anna and Manna see that you've come in, and Anna offers some cooking advice to you too. If the player takes Anna up on her offer, she'll give you the recipe for cake. If the player comes back the following Saturday, she'll teach you another recipe. Visit Anna's house for five Saturdays. Anna will teach you the recipe for cookies, ice cream, pudding and two other random desserts. ---- Winery Job Duke will come knocking on the door in the morning of Fall 14 during the first year. He asks if you could help to harvest grapes at the winery tomorrow. If you offer to help, Duke will tell you to come to the winery at 10 AM the following day.Fall Wine Harvest fogu.com To help with the work, Duke suggests that you look for somebody to bring with you. If you speak to Cliff, he will be happy to help (since he's unemployed anyways). The two of you can then go to the winery and help with the harvest for the afternoon. Manna and Duke both thank the player for their hard work when the day is over, and Duke even offers Cliff a permanent job at the winery! Cliff is happy and decides to take the job, which will keep him from moving out of Mineral Town. ---- Advice for Manna Visit Rose Square between 1 PM and 4 PM on a sunny day during the first year. This event can only take place before the events at the winery in the fall.Life Consultant fogu.com You'll see Anna, Manna and Sasha at the square talking. Manna is trying to ask her friends for some advice, so Anna and Sasha lend their ear. Manna expresses concern for her daughter, Aja. Manna wants to talk her daughter but she's afraid that she won't return home. Sasha thinks it's a good idea if she talks to Aja for Manna. Anna agrees, and Manna thanks the both of them for their advice. ---- Duke VS Karen Visit the Inn between 7:30 PM and 10 PM after befriending Karen.Drunken Battle fogu.com Inside, you'll see Karen and Duke. They've decided to have a little drinking competition to settle a score. If Karen wins the drinking competition, Duke has to pay his outstanding bill at the Supermarket. If Duke wins, his debts will be erased. Karen asks you to judge the competition. No matter what you choose, you'll be forced to stay as Karen and Duke start drinking. Karen ends up victorious after a long night of drinking. She leaves to go home after her victory, and Doug will ask that you bring Duke home safely. When you bring Duke back to his house, he and Manna start arguing. They both thank you for bringing Duke home safely. ---- Marital Argument This event can only be witnessed after Cliff gets a job at the winery. Visit the winery between 8 PM and 10 PM on a Saturday.Duke and Manna Argue fogu.com Inside, Manna is accusing Duke of stealing the wine that they are supposed to sell. At first, Duke denies the accusations, but when Manna tells him she's found wine bottles under their bed, he admits that he's been drinking the wine. However, he insists that he's only drinking the wine for research purposes. Manna doesn't believe Duke's story, and yells at him about his constant drinking. She becomes upset, thinking that Cliff will leave them as their daughter Aja did. Duke says that he will try and cut down on his drinking from now on. ---- Manna Goes Shopping During a rainy Friday afternoon, visit the supermarket between 2 PM and 4 PM. This event can only be seen if Cliff did not stay in Mineral Town and did not get the job at the winery.Shopping Spree fogu.com Manna is shopping and visiting with Sasha. When she goes to pay for her items, she compliments Jeff. He's so flattered by her kind words that he decides to give her all of her items for a discounted price. ---- Customers For Kai The event starts when the player character walks into Kai's restaurant between 5-7 PM.Beach Lodge Business fogu.com Triggering the event will cause the day to come to an end. Kai greets you and says that he doesn't have any customers, as usual. Popuri suddenly calls and walks into the restaurant, excited, telling Kai that she brought customers for him. He's excited as he sees the first few customers come in. Popuri then says that there's more customers outside. Kai's happy that he has customers, but is worried that it's going to be too difficult to cook for them all. He asks the player to help and you agree. The scene shows the player, Kai, and Popuri scrambling around the restaurant trying to serve everybody. After all the customers have been served, the player character, Kai, and Popuri are alone in his restaurant. Kai is tired after working so hard. He tells Popuri that he's grateful for the customers, but she brought too many! Popuri apologizes for overdoing it and Kai admits that he might be glad that he has such few customers. He thanks the player character and you go home. 'Festivals' New Year's Festival, Spring Horse Races, Cooking Festival, Harvest Festival, Year End NoodlesThe Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Characters